1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data protecting method, and more particularly to a data protecting method for protecting data, stored in a memory array, according to protection information stored in a volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern age, in which the technology changes with each passing day, non-volatile memories, such as flash memories, are widely used in various electronic products. Conventionally, a non-volatile memory is provided to store protection information so that modification protection may be performed on data stored in a flash memory. In some special occasions, however, the protection information stored in the non-volatile memory has to be rewritten at the high frequency. Thus, memory cells in the non-volatile memory may be damaged so that they cannot effectively record the protection information. Thus, it is an important direction in the industry to design a method of effectively recording the protection information.